


The Uncaged Wrath of Zaun

by SleezeCore



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Mating Press, Mouth Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezeCore/pseuds/SleezeCore
Summary: Vayne hunts down the legendary Beast of Zaun.
Relationships: Warwick/Shauna Vayne
Kudos: 25





	The Uncaged Wrath of Zaun

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece of smut. Enjoy!

The quarry had taken more of Vayne's resources than usual to track down. The legends of the monster that hunted in the dark alleys of Zaun were widespread across Runeterra, but hard confirmed facts about the beast were hard to come by, even for a woman with access to wealth like she had. But her informants had pulled through in the end.

The thing was supposedly some kind of wolf beast. Anyone who had gotten a good look at the thing had been killed, but there had been glimpses, and the claw marks on the bodies suggested something as much anyway. It hunted by night, seemed to prefer criminals though that wasn't a rule. It killed whatever it could lay its hands on. Filthy beast. It's kills ranged all across the city, but an informant of hers had narrowed down it's hunting grounds.

The rest was up to her.

She crouched on the roof of some old Zaun architecture, long since abandoned and disposed of purpose. It was a vile city of contrasts, its great machinery on top feeding into the corrupted lower levels that allowed things like this beast to thrive. It stank of waste and harsh chemicals. She scowled as she watched the streets, waiting. The sooner she had buried a crossbow bolt inside this thing's brain, the better.

There was movement, a figure peeling out of an alley way with something bundled up in their arms. Not what she was looking for... but they would make for good bait. She trailed behind them as they ran, moving from rooftop to rooftop swiftly and silently. The person- a man, it seemed- acted paranoid, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds, protective over whatever treasure he held in his hands.

Over the ever present noise of machinery pumping, a howl. Hungered, frenzied.

Vayne smiled.

The man redoubled his efforts, pace quickening, but it was futile. In the blink of an eye a large mass sprang from an alley, barreling through the man and carrying them both into the alley on the opposite side. There was a strangled scream cut short and the sound of wet ripping, With a flourish, Vayne leapt from the roof, activating the magic that allowed her to face the creatures of the night. She landed on the ground with a roll and when she was standing again, she was invisible to the world.

Blood was splattered all across the alley like a paint bomb had gone off. The man's corpse was ripped open and the hulking monster stood over him, devouring his organs. Her information had been right- it was some mockery of a wolf, standing tall and broad on two legs. Its back was a complex system of pumps and machinery that whistled and huffed as it moved, tail swishing. She raised her wrist and fired the crossbow mounted there, sticking one arrow into its back. As it turned around she fired again, the bolt digging deep into its shoulder. Her magic dispelled in a smoky wave of shadow. “So, you're the famous Beast of Zaun?” she sneered. “I've seen worse.”

The monster snarled and jumped for her. She rolled beneath it, shooting it in the stomach as it went over her, and coming to stand on the other side. She pulled the heavy crossbow from her back and knocked an arrow. The Beast landed against the wall- and used it to bounce back towards her. Before she could react it's huge machine claw swiped out, catching the crossbow and knocking it out of her hands.

Before it could collide with her she disappeared in another plume of smoke. The creature landed, its shoulders heaving as its heavy head swung around looking for its assailant. It broke the bolts that protruded from its body. “Where... are you,” it huffed. It's voice was haggard, words mangled by snout and teeth.

“Oh, it speaks, does it?” her voice came from somewhere, and the Beast's ears twitched, straining to track her. But there was an ethereal, shaky quality to her speech, like it was shifting with the wind. “Then scream for me!”

A bolt caught the monster in it's eye and it roared, stumbling back against the wall. Another pierced through one of it's long paws and the machinery on it's back began to pump harder, wheezing with the strain of whatever job it performed. As Vayne's invisibility dropped she landed another shot into the Beast's throat and it gasped, snarling out a spray of blood. “Pity, I expected more out of you,” Vayne sighed. “But you die just as any other dog in the street. Pathetic.”

Before the Beast could move she pierced through it's remaining eye. It jerked, howling in defeated pain before slumping back against the wall. She sighed, turning away from it's body as she pulled her cape tighter about herself. Despite all the myth, it had just been another disappointing animal. She left the alley behind. She still felt the adrenaline of battle rushing through her and cursed that the Beast had been so weak. How much more suffering she could have inflicted! And it was a thing most deserving of it, too.

Something crashed into her from behind, dragging her along the ground. She grunted, flailing, but it was too heavy, too strong to resist. One heavy claw swiped at her, catching her in the side and rolling her over. The Beast had caught her, had not died. It had healed. Blood streamed from it's eyes, and gore still matted it's fur, but the wounds had restored as if she'd never dealt them. She raised her wrist crossbow- and the monster's heavy claw crushed her hand to the ground. She heard the weapon break beneath it's strength.

It's face moved close to hers. It's breath was hot, coppery. “ _Bitch_...” it growled, struggling to talk and breathe at the same time. “You shouldn't have... come here.”

She punched it's chest with her free hand and winced at the sharp jolt of pain that stabbed up her arm. It was like hitting a brick wall. “As if I would be afraid of someone's pet they abandoned in the sewer,” she spat. She tried to kick at him, and one of his feet stomped down over her leg as she struggled. She was trapped. “You're nothing, Beast. Just a lowly cur scavenging for scraps.”

The Beast's head quirked to one side, it's red eyes studying her. It's nose twitched and grazed against her skin. She shivered, squirming. “I can smell... your bloodlust...” it grunted. It's grasp on her arm tightened painfully. “We are... the same.” There was movement between it's legs. Vayne looked down and watched as the Beast's cock slipped out from it's (his) sheath. It was heavy and red, thick until it tapered at the tip.

“We're nothing alike!” she barked. Her heart thudded. There was nothing she could do to escape. Her eyes kept returning to his bobbing dick, pointed at her threateningly. “You're just another creature of the night. You have no place in this world. You're trash.” The Beast huffed, a dismissive scoff. He leaned close to her and his heavy, wet tongue dragged across the nape of her pale neck. She grimaced, trying to move away and failing. “If you're going to kill me, be done with it.”

He dragged one claw along the length of her body suit from navel to chest, shearing the fabric as if it hadn't been there at all and exposing the flesh beneath. Her stomach was toned, flat, and her breasts were small with tiny erect dark nipples. The Beast's breathing became more labored as his machinery kicked on stronger. She struggled against him, desperate to pull her arm free and make a run for it. But it was hopeless. She had finally been outdone by a monster. “You will make... a good mate,” he huffed.

Her heart sank and there was a confused flop in her stomach. “No! L-Let me go!” she felt a panic rising she hadn't felt since her parents were killed. He tore through the rest of her suit, exposing her pussy and toned, full thighs. The Beast's eyes followed the faint blue tracing of veins that showed through her milky pale skin, tongue lolling. Hot drool dribbled from his mouth onto her face and she grimaced. But a traitorous tingle wormed its way through her crotch and her hips shifted from side to side as she struggled.

“I can smell... your heat,” the Beast muttered. He grabbed her and flipped her over. She yelped as he tore her cape off, tossing it to the side. Her composure slipped as she felt air on her bare ass, and her face flushed with hot embarrassment. One brutal claw gripped her hip and tugged her toward him while the other took hold of her long braid, pulling back on her head painfully. She felt his dog dick brush against her bubble butt, leaving streaks of pre-cum as it lined up haphazardly at the entrance of her cunt.

“Th-that won't fit!” she cried. She could feel the heat of it radiating, fever hot so close to her vagina. “You'll break me!”

The Beast did not care. It pressed inside her slick folds. She screamed as even the first inch stretched her beyond what she could manage. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He let out an animalistic sigh of relief, having finally found a receptacle for his dick. He tugged back harder on her braid as he tried to force himself inside her, deeper. Her hips and pussy burned with a white hot fire, the feeling of being forced open- and that distant suggestion of pleasure that made her feel filthy, a pleasure she quickly worked to reject.

Finally her hole relented, allowing him to slip inside, swallowing up almost half his cock. Her pussy was a tight vice grip around his dick, and she could feel the warm steam of his pre-cum that lubed her walls and spilled out in sticky streams down her thighs. “Hnn,” Vayne groaned, her fingers digging at the ground, toes curling. The Beast adjusted and she found her face forced into the ground as he found a better angle to begin thrusting, leaning down on her with his terrible weight. “ _Fuck_ , I can't take it!”

The Beast began to thrust, sliding in and out of her as much as he could. Each stab of his dick inside of her brought another wave of fire. Each hurt caused her to clamp down tighter around him. The wolf grunted, wheezing as he gave into the instincts that had taken over, had driven him to take her. The street echoed with the sound of her fat ass bouncing against him as he fucked her, one claw gripping her face, the other squeezing painfully into an ass cheek, drawing beads of blood and a stinging pain.

Vayne's eyes squeezed shut, trying to ignore that the pain was slowly, insidiously giving way to pleasure. Each time the Beast filled her, she let out a hot, shameful groan. Then, suddenly, he pulled loose from her and her first reaction was disappointment. “N-no,” she whimpered. The Beast flipped her over, folding her legs up to her chest. She felt his twitching cock press back to her entrance. “I-I don't _want_ this!”

The monster's face grew close to hers. His jaws closed around her head, applying just enough pressure to hurt, sharp teeth digging into the skin beneath her chin and on her head. The wolf's breath was hot, rancid with the smell of blood, and she gasped- and felt her pussy soak itself, a desperate urge suddenly rising to her chest. The Beast slammed down, driving inside of her. They both grunted in surprise to find that she took in all of him now, and she cried out as she felt her stomach distend against the size of the monster's penis.

His fucking came harder, slamming inside of her with feral intensity. She could feel her hips ache, but her cunt burned joyously and she couldn't help but moan. She felt the Beast's jaws tighten as he picked up his pace, a thorough mix of hurt and euphoria, and she felt her pussy and asshole twitch as she came in shuddering gasps, the creature's tongue brushing against her face. “Oh, _gods_ ,” she nearly couldn't form words, and those that did surface to mind made her ashamed and astoundingly horny. “Fuck, fuck!”

The Beast released her head from his jaws, howling. Another surge of painful fire made Vayne's vision blur as his knot began to push inside of her, stretching her even further. “F- _Filthy_ monster!” she moaned. At this point she felt no urge to fight back against the invasion of her body. “Th-that dirty cock is gonna break _meeeee_.” The last word was drawn out in a lewd, hot breath as the knot slipped inside of her.

She hadn't thought it possible but it seemed now the Beast's efforts were redoubled as he press fucked her. Her hands gripped at his fur as he plowed her, her ass jiggling marvelously with each powerful thrust. The only thought that occurred to her now was that she wanted to be full of this dog beast's cum, wanted to be bloated with it. For the first time since she had lost her parents, the thing on her mind was not revenge, was not killing the things in the night, but being bred over and over.

“P-put your puppies inside me,” the words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and then realized she _wanted_ to say it. Wanted the Beast to know. “Make me your bitch! I w-want to be owned by a- by a filthy beast!”

The Beast howled and slammed inside of her one last time. She could feel his dog dick grow harder, somehow, and then the cum began to fill her. She moaned at what felt like a gallon of monster cum soaked her womb and she came again, her mind going blank at the sheer pleasure. “ _I'm just a filthy dog whore_!” she gasped. The wolf's nut began to spill out around his cock, too much to be contained inside her. She felt it run down across her asshole, her ass, dripping onto the ground.

The monster slumped, breathing. The machines on it's back whirred. Vayne could feel his knot beginning to slip out of her. Still weak from cumming so hard, she reached up with both hands and grabbed the Beast by the face, bringing him close and sucking his tongue into her mouth. It was a sloppy kiss of worship, a broken in bitch celebrating her owner. “Thank you, thank you,” she muttered in between kisses. She imagined herself, pregnant belly swollen, and felt her recovering pussy twitch, squirting more cum out.

The Beast stood and then stooped down to grab Vayne by her braid. “To... the den.”

He began to walk, dragging her behind him, a trail of wolf cum leaking from her pussy. She had been so foolish before, misguided in her attempts to kill monsters, when she could have been bearing their babies. She couldn't help but imagine all the pups they were going to have together.

Vayne smiled.


End file.
